Arcade Games
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sara thinks that she's lost Greg to another woman, only she doesnt know it isnt human.


A/N: I've noticed two things, one I'm a geek, and two I have a lot of unposted Sara and Greg fics. Anyways I borrowed (stole) this idea from an online comic, I freaked out, cause it was so sweet. And that's when I realised I was a geek cause if I freaked out about an two cartoon characters got engaged, how would I react to my own? Reviews are always aprecitated. Enjoy!

* * *

Normally when Sara was in a relationship, she didn't mind the alone time, the time that they spent apart was fine with her.

Maybe it was because she didn't really like the guys in her past, who knew.

This relationship however had started off great, was still great until about a week ago.

He gave her, her space, knew when she needed him, when to be held and comforted and knew when that just because she wanted him there, at her place didn't mean they had to necessarily touch. That's why he had decided to bring his comic books over, while she did things. She just liked having him over. His presence was soothing.

A week ago, he stopped coming over, he disappeared when he wasn't at work, and the times she did catch him, he was always preoccupied. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on, he was cheating on her.

So she sat alone in the dark waiting for him to stumble in, to catch a few hours of sleep before they left for work, to act like nothing ever was happening or happened between them. Hands off at work.

He'd agreed said he respected her decision but he'd conned a few touches and kisses out of her when no one was looking. But that was it. No one was none the wiser. She just hoped it stayed that way.

Hearing him using his keys, she willed her beating heart to return to his normal heartbeat. Easier said than done. The door opened letting in the afternoon sun and her apartment drifted back into darkness as he shut the door.

She mentally ran through her speech, she'd prepared but seeing him, it was hard to remember, piece by piece it came back to her.

"I know what we do in the dark but what are _you _doing in the dark?" he asked jokingly as he turned on a light and came over and kissed her head as she sat there stunned. She tried to smell him when kissed the top of her head, but all she could smell was her laundry detergent, he had recently used, and soap, her soap, that smelled deliciously nice on him and his favourite brand of cologne, no women's perfume, no dinghy hotel room smell, and he certainly didn't smell like sex. But he could have showered, he did after all keep an extra set of clothes and toiletries in his trunk, but he was still wearing the same clothes he had all night.

Speak, that's what she had to do. She still hadn't answered him from his earlier question but how do you reply to that?

"Are you cheating on me?" came out a little unexpectedly, she had planned to lead up to that but hell she'd just blown it and said it.

Her eyes following the coughing noise that filled her apartment, he was choking on the food he was currently eating. The coughing turned to laughing and he gave her a look that she thought was absolutely adorable, no focus.

"Am I cheating on you?" he took a sip of the water he had beside him to ease his now sore throat.

"It's a simple question" she stood and walked into the kitchen, his eyes following her and she felt as if she was naked.

"A stupid question at that" he came back

"It's a question none the less, one I would like an answer to if you don't mind"

"I can honestly say I am not cheating, nor have I ever cheated on you or any other woman for that matter"

"But…" she trailed off and watched as he put his dishes in the sink, and down the rest of his water before placing his glass in the sink too

"But what?" he asked stretching

"Where have you been going?" he placed his hands on her shoulder

"That my dear is a secret, and tomorrow you will find out" he kissed her quickly and moved past her down, the hall removing his shirt along the way and throwing that at the end of the bed, removing his jeans he slipped in between the freshly made bed. Leaving a very stunned Sara at the doorway.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me sleep or are you going to come cuddle with me?" he rolled over so he was facing her patting her side. She moved under the blankets, her back to him as he placed his hand in between her breasts and soon enough he was asleep.

* * *

"Have you been working another job?" Sara asked on the way to work glancing out of the corner of her eye she watched him

"No"

"Feeding the sick?" he laughed and braked for the red light

"No"

"Reading to children?"

"No stop asking I told you tomorrow"

"I don't like surprises"

"Of course you do, everyone does"

"Not me" she stated

"Well even you Sara Sidle are going to wait until tomorrow" he braked for yet another red light. She would get it out of him by the end of the night.

"You know when you act like this its kind of sexy" his voice husky

"Like what?" she purred back, her hand just happen to move to rest on top of his as they waited for the light to turn green.

"When you don't know something and your dying to know what it is, I like it when you beg and when you do, it's really sexy" he told her casually and pressed the gas. It wasn't long before they were stopped at yet another red light.

"What else about me do you find sexy?" her fingers had found their way to his leg and danced along the top of his thigh. He shifted and looked out the window.

"Everything" he said as he let a big sigh out. Her hand had just found its way to the bulge in between his legs and her stroking movements weren't helping.

"Relax no one can see my hand" she whispered

"But there going to see a hard on if you don't stop"

"You don't like what I'm doing?"

"Oh I love what your doing, it's just it makes it very hard to concentrate"

"Should I stop?" her fingers moved back to his leg

"I didn't say that" her fingers were once again back on his throbbing bulge.

"I love how I can get you so hard, with just a touch" he loved it too, just not in traffic. Her hand moved away just when he thought he would explode, he heard her zipper undoing

"Sara what in god's name are you doing?" she didn't answer him instead took his hand that was on the gearshift and placed it on her jeans opening and guided it lower. Until his fingers touched her in a way that made a small moan escape her lips. Oh he liked this way more than he should. His fingers moved lower until it reached her clit, his fingers dampening from her slick heat. She gasped and his fingers continued to circle, rub and tease her clit until she could take no longer and went over the edge.

"Oh god" she whispered, oh god was right, he was so hard he ached.

All too soon they reached their destination and he was turning off the ignition but she didn't move, instead she moved closer to him until she moved past his mouth all together and found what had been throbbing for the better part of the trip over here,

"Sara what are you doing"

"What does it look like Greg?"

"It…ah, Jesus woman" he'd just cummed in her mouth. She tucked him back in, zipped him up and got out of the car to start there night at work, she didn't mention anything and he was too shocked to say a word.

* * *

"What are we doing at an arcade?"

"I thought it would be fun to come here, unwind after work you know"

"Okay but I could think of other ways we could unwind"

"So could I but they have this new game that I wanna get a high score on and yes this is where I have been coming after work"

"You and your games" she muttered as she walked by him into the dimly lit building

_If you only knew_

"So where's this game?" she asked looking around, seeing if she could try and figured what game had caught his eye.

"Over here" he grabbed her hand and directed her to one near the back.

"You can play first game" she told him, she had fun watching him getting through the levels, until BAM, he was blown up and the Game Over signed flashed a few times before the High Scores came up.

"What is the score do you have to beat?"

"Take a look" he gestured to the song, he could feel his stomach drop as the words sank in. Beside the numbers were names.

"Oh look some one with Sar has the high score"

"Keep reading" he motioned back to the high score bored and watched as her eyes grow wide.

Thescores read as follows

3678987Sar  
3458642 A  
3145686 Wil  
2145693 You  
2116336 Mar  
1324569 Ry  
1286479 Me

He watched as her mouth fell open and he got down on one knee, producing the ring, she had failed to notice this.

"Greg what?" she looked over at him, not seeing him beside her she glanced down to the ring

"Oh my God"

"Will you?"

"Oh my I yes, YES!" she toppled over him and knocked him to the floor.

That was the most cornieset and the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, all her insecurities about his cheating fled her mind as he placed the ring on her finger. The only mistress he would have was video games.


End file.
